Girls' Movie Night
by SihaKatieKrios
Summary: The girls of the Normandy have movie nights, and they rant, laugh, rave and weep about the movies they watch like the band of sisters they are! Every chapter is a new movie. Please review, boys and girls! Chapter 1: The Notebook


**Author's notes: Hey guys and girls, here's my Valentine's fic (which is late, haha)! As advertised on the cover, there will be lots of friendship between Miranda and the other girls of the Normandy. This is a companion piece to my other fic, Moments of Love, but it isn't completely related. I'm sorry I haven't updated Moments of Love for quite awhile, but writer's block and my writer's block aren't letting me write anything else besides this, dammit! :( Anyways, Happy (belated) Valentine's everyone, and do enjoy this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Notebook. Some evil, shadowy organization bent on world domination does. :P**

I strode into my old office with an OSD in hand, and spotted Kasumi, Gabby, Tali, Jack, Kelly, Samara and Chakwas all seated on my old king-sized bed, courtesy of Cerberus, which my boyfriend, Commander Russell Patrick Shepard, had disassociated himself from, and I resigned as well, having finally seen through all the smokescreens my former boss, The Illusive Man, had put up and had blinded me so well for almost twenty years.

"Goddamn finally Cheerleader. Bout time you got your fat ass down here with the movie."Jack snorted as I rolled my eyes.

"Say whatever you want Jack, but you _know_ you want my arse and are so jealous of it, but you'll _never _get it no matter what you do."I shot back coolly as Jack flipped me both fingers, provoking some giggles from the other women.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?"Samara asked me as I loaded the OSD into the holoprojector. "It's an old movie from the early 21st century called 'The Notebook'. It's a romantic movie, which is supposed to be keeping in line with Valentine's Day today."I replied.

"Fucking hell! A romantic movie? Goddamn saps."Jack snorted as Kelly, her new girlfriend, elbowed her hard in the ribs, eliciting an undignified yelp from the bald woman as the other women and I started giggling as I settled in between Tali and Jack, grabbing a fistful of popcorn from the bowl that Gabby had offered to me as I thanked the redhead. "So, this is a romantic movie right? So does this mean that it's a tearjerker, Miranda?"Tali asked me.

"I don't know Tali. Russell wouldn't tell me."I replied truthfully as the movie began to play. An 80 year old man, Noah, was reading to an elderly woman a story about two young lovers in 1940 out of a notebook.

It was set in some sea town in the old USA where a poor boy met up with a rich girl and they fell in love. They spent every day of summer together and were madly in love.

"Aww, that's so sweet!"Kasumi gushed as they frolicked around, and Tali nodded. "Yes…it's so touching…if only I and Kal could be like this every day…"Tali sighed dreamily as I shushed them and refocused on the movie. We came to the touching scene where the boy, Noah, brought the girl, Allie, into an old deserted house and promised to buy the house and rebuild it for her, which elicited a collective 'aww' from most of us, myself included. After he did so, they were about to make love.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Noah's friend, who warned them that Allie's parents had called the cops to search for them. "Fucking cockblocker!"Jack swore loudly as I groaned in disappointment while everyone else started mumbling. They then went back to Allie's house, and there, after Noah overheard Allie's parents' telling her that she was too good for Noah, they had their first fight and promptly broke up even though they immediately regret it.

"I don't understand. Why would anyone separate two people that are clearly in love just because of social class and wealth?"Samara wondered as Kelly beat me to the reply. "Back then, human society was very, _very _rigid. There were tons of divisions and social taboos; a lot more than human society has right now."Kelly explained. "Goddamn morons! It's obvious you two _know_ that you wanna fuck each other, so just fuck!"Jack railed as we stared at her, and she shut up and shrank back against the headboard of the bed. Just two months ago, Jack would've stared back. But thanks to all the positive influence from Russell and Kelly, Jack was beginning to change for the better.

Allie and her family moved out the next day and she went to college, and Noah, who was devastated, wrote her a letter everyday but Allie never saw a single one as her mother hid all of them. "Damn bitch! How could she do this?"Jack cursed, munching on her crisps as Kelly, Kasumi and Tali began to sniffle at the scene. World War 2 then broke out, and Noah went to serve while Allie became a nurse, tending to the wounded soldiers where she met a Lon Hammond Jr, and they got engaged.

"I can't bloody believe this…bullshit!"I seethed, feeling somewhat…betrayed(?) that Allie got engaged to someone she barely knew whereas she had already broken up with someone she already loved so deeply while I uncharacteristically munched loudly on a huge mouthful of popcorn, some of it dropping onto my lap. Noah returned home from the war and his father announced that he was selling their current home so that Noah could buy the house he promised Allie that'd he'd build for her. "He's still buying the house for her? That's so sweet! He's such a loyal and caring man…if only every man could be like him…"Gabby sighed as Jack rolled her eyes as I sniggered.

"Well, it was pretty obvious that Noah is relating to the old woman their own story right from the start."Chakwas commented as she sipped on her brandy. "Yep. But…oh that's so sweet!"Kelly gushed as the now elderly Noah refused to leave Allie even though his children were persuading him to do so. The film then jumped a few years into the future, and Allie read about Noah and his house in the papers and she fainted. While trying on wedding gowns. "Dumb bitch."I mumbled as everyone else giggled, only to be interrupted by Tali slurping _very_ loudly on her drink.

She then went to visit him, but she pussied out and actually crashed her car into a gate! Noah then came to her assistance and they had dinner and a very long talk, but the _stupid_ woman kept mentioning that she was getting married. Right in the face of the man she loved. After reminiscing on memories and returning the next day, they went on a canoe and it eventually began to rain as both of them began to laugh and scream like crazy.

"Wait. The rain on Earth makes people laugh like crazy?"Tali turned and asked me as I smiled. "No Tali, it doesn't. They're laughing for other reasons…which I have no idea about."I replied as I took a large fistful of popcorn from the bowl Jack offered me. Allie finally found out that Noah had indeed written to her every day, and they had sex afterwards as we all went "Finally, dammit!" when the sex scene commenced as we all burst into giggles.

Of course, there was more conflict, and it was revealed that Allie's mother was also going through the same thing as Allie, and the couple argued…again, this time Noah was accusing Allie of loving the other man only for his money. "Why do they always enjoy complicating things?"Samara groaned in dismay, munching on popcorn as Chakwas replied. "I have _absolutely _no idea. But then again, it _is_ a movie."The middle aged doctor replied as we continued watching the movie.

When Noah begged Allie to stay, I started to sob along with all of the other women in the room. I kept wiping my eyes to try and cover up my tears, but dammit I was really crying! Over a tearjerker movie! Tali was practically weeping on my shoulder as I rubbed her helmet, trying to comfort her even though I myself was sobbing as I wiped away the tears with a tissue.

Allie then read Noah's final letter and went to confront Lon, her fiancé, and it appeared as if though she decided to stick with Lon. "No! You bitch! How could you fucking do this to Noah?"I practically screamed, still crying as everyone looked at me like I'd just grown two new heads. "What?"I asked tearfully yet forcefully, furiously wiping away the tears from my eyes with the now soaked tissue.

The other girls looked away and resumed their sobbing until it flashed back to Noah, and…"Ohmigawd! Allie actually came back to Noah!"Gabby gushed happily, now crying tears of joy as I finally managed to get my crying under some form of control. "I guess they heard you, Miranda."Tali joked, half-sobbing, half-chuckling as I laughed with tears in my eyes.

We started crying again when Noah promised Allie that he'd never let her go ever again. "That is a very touching promise."Samara sobbed as our snack and drink supplies reached zero, but we didn't really care by then. It then switched back to the present, where Allie finally realized that her husband was relating their own story to her, bringing forth more tears and sobbing from us all. Now, Jack was leaning against my left shoulder and Tali on my right as I hugged Jack close to myself, and all three of us were sobbing away.

They then danced slowly and tenderly as we continued our sobbing. "It's just so bloody sweet and touching!"I sobbed as I reached for another tissue, only to find that the box was empty. "Fuck!"I cursed, sniffling as Tali looked up at me. "It's okay Miranda, just use my scarf-oh Keelah, that's so very touching!"Tali blubbered tearfully as I mumbled my thanks, giving her a quick kiss on the side of her mask before I proceeded to wipe my eyes on her scarf. "You're welcome."The quarian choked out as Kelly cuddled against Jack, still bawling.

Suddenly, Allie relapsed and began to attack Noah. "No! Stop!"Chakwas cried out as we continued crying, and it got even worse when the nurse had to give her a shot. "Wait…Allie herself wrote the book? That's…so damn touching!"Kasumi wailed, curling up against Gabby as we sobbed even more.

"No…no!"I wailed as the scene had Noah suffering from a heart attack, but he was saved just in time and they had a _very_ romantic conversation afterwards. Finally, the couple were found dead peacefully and holding hands.

"Oh my god! This is so…"I couldn't complete the sentence as I began bawling like everyone else in the room. "I…this is totally heartbreaking! But it's so damn sweet!"Kasumi wailed in agreement as our crying finally seemed to attract my boyfriend's attention. "Hey girls…what's wr-never mind."Russell sighed as soon as he saw the holoscreen. "We're fine honey. It's just that this movie…"I sobbed as Tali completed my sentence. "Is so very touching. I never knew you could cry this much Miranda."

"Neither did I." I replied, still sobbing as we got up from the couch and prepared to leave the room. Everyone else left except for me and Russell as he hugged me close and kissed me, and I returned it. "Hey. You alright, Miri honey?"He asked as I nodded, smiling at him. One of the things I loved about Russell was that he was always concerned for me, always looking out for me and always loving me.

Sure, it got a little irritating at times, but at the end, I still loved knowing that Russell was always looking out for me and protecting me even though he knew that I could protect myself very well. It always brought warmth to my heart, knowing that someone as wonderful as Russell really loved and cared for me because he loved _me_, in all my imperfections and idiosyncrasies and occasional bitchiness.

"I am. Thank you."I replied as I tip-toed to give him a very passionate French kiss that left both our lips swollen when we separated a minute later as I nuzzled against his neck, reciprocating his hug as he kissed the crown of my head. "Oh Miri? Happy Valentine's Day."He grinned his irresistible, charming smile as I grinned back before jumping onto him, winding my legs around his strong waist and giving him yet another highly passionate French kiss, keeping it that way before dismounting him.

I laughed at his goofy yet incredibly happy expression when I saw it. "Happy Valentine's to you too Russ. Now, come prove your love to me loverboy. In _our _bed. Or on _our_ desk. Or on _our_ floor. Doesn't really matter."I purred, giving him the 'come hither' motion and my patented 'Miri Lawson's sultry stare' with my left index finger while I hooked his uniform collar with my right fingers, not really giving him a chance to decline as I practically dragged him to the lift.

"Uh-huh."He grinned dopily, looking like a kid locked away in a candy store for a long weekend as we entered the lift and I pressed the button for our cabin. Oh, Commander Russell Patrick Shepard had _a lot _of 'proving his love' to do to me that night. And when I say 'proving his love', I actually mean rough, unadulterated, kinky, wild and unrestrained sex. God, I was _so _hot just thinking about all the things he'd do to me…damn lift! Hurry up, my hormones can't wait! _Come on, you bloody lift! Hurry!_ Argh!

**A/N: So…you boys and girls enjoyed it? I hope you did! This is the first chapter in a series I'm gonna be doing of the girls watching different movies, and I'm open to suggestions! Next chapter…hmm…probably Inception, haha! Please review! Bye guys and gals, be back soon!**

XOXOKatherineXOXO


End file.
